


The Watched

by Lunafan1k



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafan1k/pseuds/Lunafan1k
Summary: A creepy short of someone seeing something they shouldn't.





	The Watched

You're walking through the mall, there's people all around you going about their business, when out of the corner of your eye, you see something odd. You turn to look, and step back in shock - a giant, floating eyeball is following behind someone.

You look around in panic, but it appears you are the only one able to see it. Your attention soon focuses on the person its following, hovering about two feet behind his head. The man appeared to be in his late teens and had a goth look about him.

Needing to know what's going on, you decide to approach the young man and ask directly. You wait outside the hot topic he turned into, easily tracking his progress through the store thanks to the giant eyeball floating silently just behind his head.

Soon enough he begins to leave, you almost leap from the bench where you waited and power walk up to him. He takes notice and walkes toward you casually. As you both meet, he places a hand over your mouth to silence the question burning on your lips.

"Shh, they don't like to be seen." He says cryptically. a moment later he removes his hand, turns, and walks away. It takes you a moment to register what he said, and when you look at his retreating back, you notice the eye is no longer following him.

You look around in confusion, until a reflection in a window catches your eye. You turn and look, the eye is behind you now. And it's not an eye afterall.

Eyes dont have teeth.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this or my other works, keep up to date by following ne on Twitter @Lunafan1k to keep up to date all new and upcoming chapters! 
> 
> You could also consider becoming a Patreon and read all my new material early as well as giving input for the story as it progresses!
> 
> [Become a Patron!](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=24305368)


End file.
